Pippin's angel
by Sarah Took
Summary: pippin, scared, haunted by dreams, goes to Merry, short story based on Sarah McLachlan's song, NOT SLASH. please read. enjoy!


Angel, by Sarah McLachlan, and Pippin's angel, By Moi.

**Disclaimer:** nothing is mine, i own nothing, absolutely zilch, i have no posessions except or the lotr stuff, which i vehemently claim as my own, but the characters and the song are most diffenently (i know i spelt that wrong) not mine. happy reading.

_Spend all your time waiting for that 2nd chance. For a break that would make it ok, there's always some reason to feel not good enough and it's hard at the end of the day._

Pippin cried into his pillow. It had happened again. Haunted by his dreams, haunted by the memories, that continued to plague his dreams and made the night time his lest favourite time. Especially when he was alone in his room.

Only a few weeks ago he had come to stay with Merry, having felt lost at his home, where his sisters just didn't understand, and his mum still tried to fuss, trying to make up for the time he had not been there. Pippin buried his head in his pillow, trying to muffle the sounds of his tears.

_I need some distraction oh beautiful release_

He got up after a while, and went down the familiar corridor to Merry's room, hugging his pillow to his chest. Merry was awake still, sitting reading in his bed.

"Pippin?" Merry asked looking up to see the tear streaked face of his younger cousin. There was no explanation needed. Merry edged over to make room for Pippin, as he climbed into the bed, the tears starting again. Merry blew the candle out, and lay down beside Pippin, who cried into his pillow. Merry started to tell him a story, of nice things, and of happier times, calming the sobbing bundle that was Pippin.

_Memory seep from my veins,let me be empty oh and weightless and maybe I'll find some peace tonight_

Pippin was falling asleep, Merry sighed, it was hard for them all, but for Pippin, who had had to grow up too fast, it stung, a hobbit his age should not be haunted by such horrid memories.

_In the arms of the angel, fly away from here, from this dark cold hotel room and the endlessness that you feel_.

_You are pulled from the wreckage, of your silent reverie, you're in the arms of the angel, may you find some comfort here._

Pippin was safe now, his pillow still clutched protectively, Merry's arm caught beneath his head, and his had held tightly, afraid possibly of being separated.

_So tired of the straight life, and everywhere you turn, there's vultures and thieves at back, storm keeps on twisting, you keep on building the lie, but you make up for all that you lack._

Merry was uncomfortable, but he too soon drifted off to sleep, his dreams also protected, as his cousin was there, whom he felt responsible for. Pippin, who helped him stay together, was with him through most of it, kept his spirits up. He did not know what he might have done, had not Pippin been there with him. His naivety, and innocence causing Merry to remain sane, as he had felt he had had to protect his younger cousin.

_Don't make no difference, escape one last time_

_It's easier to believe_

_In this Sweet madness, oh this glorious sadness, that brings me to my knees_

There was nothing Merry would not do for Pippin; there was nothing he would not have done, if he could have the same time again. Pippin had come out safe, and though they both missed Frodo so very much, it was, he guessed, a necessity for Frodo to leave. There was no other way he could be healed. Was there?

Pippin twitched, elbowing Merry in the face, waking him. But, Merry did not disturb Pippin, as he was sure that this would have been only one of the times when Pippin would have actually had a full night's sleep. He was his guardian angel, he sometimes felt, so it wasn't right to disturb his peaceful sleep.

_In the arms of the angel, fly away from here, from this dark cold hotel room and the endlessness that you feel._

_You are pulled from the wreckage, of your silent reverie, you're in the arms of the angel, may you find some comfort here._

And Pippin did, fly away from the dark world he was living in, the nightmares vanishing for a while, safe in his cousins arms, he flew to the unknown lands, and Frodo was smiling and running on silver shores. Pippin was there.

"Hello, Pippin." Frodo said, and he pulled Pippin into a hug.

"Let it go, cousin. It's in the past. Sleep well. Look out for your angel." And though Pippin had no idea what Frodo meant, he knew he was safe, in the arms of his angel.

_You're in the arms of the angel, may you find, some comfort here._


End file.
